


Made With Love

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Love, Love Month, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short story I made in celebration of Valentine's Day! It is something I barely have made in a while dealing with Waverly X Spencer and I am glad to have written this sweet story!! Waverly Wilde, Spencer Vampine, and Vine Vampine all belong to fever_artistry. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!
Relationships: Waverly Wilde/Spencer Vampine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Made With Love

Spencer was out having to take a walk and getting himself a chance to explore the outside world. He was busy with life and with Waverly and their child Vine that he never seemed to take a breather and go out to the park or to stores or even a cafe. Anything to help fight his boredom and to make sure he wouldn’t get cabin fever; or house fever really.

He was going outside for an hour or two to relax. Work was stressful and his constant responsibilities of being a great husband to his wife, a great father to his kid, and a great caretaker to his turtle were wearing him down. He loved taking care of his family with all of his fiber being. Still, it would be nice to have some ‘Me Time’ and get nature’s air in his lungs.

With a small kiss from his wife and a hug from his son and having to gentle feed his turtle, he made his way out of the house and was getting his chance to relax. Waverly was glad he was getting himself some time outside. Having to work hard and trying to keep the house from being a chaotic mess can drive a mammal crazy. She was glad he was getting himself a break. Yet...she wanted to do something special for him. A reward for when he returned from his stroll.

Waverly went to the fridge and was already grabbing things quickly as a race car. Grabbing a box of strawberries and the milk jug and setting them down on the counter with the fridge door being closed by Vine. Waverly was getting the strawberries to the sink and washing them well as the small child looked as his rabbit/fox hybrid mother with curiosity of what she was planning.

He watched as she started to place the strawberries in a bowl with her head looking down at them and thinking to herself. Vine spoke out. “Uhh mom. What are you doing?”

Waverly turned around and looked at her son as her thought processing was halted. “Oh sorry. I’m just trying to get these strawberries to look and hopefully taste perfect for the milkshake.”

“Why would you want to make a strawberry taste more than a strawberry?” Vine asked.

“Ugh I meant look perfect. Sorry...I’m just trying to get this milkshake right.” Waverly started to pluck the green little leaves that it had on the top of the strawberries.

“Why make them perfect? Dad will love it regardless.” Vine said in an attempt to calm his mother.

It sort of worked; she smiled as she continued to remove any greens. “Thanks Vine. I still want to make it be like the strawberry milkshakes that he loves to buy at that one fast food joint.”

Vine knew well about what his mom meant. Two miles away from them was a fast food restaurant that while had some alright veggie burgers, the true reason why his dad adored the restaurant was mainly for its strawberry milkshakes. Spencer couldn’t quite describe what made this milkshake become so addicting to him.

The thickness perhaps was the reason. Another theory was the right mixture of milk and strawberries in a perfect balance. Regardless of what it was, Spencer always went to the place every day to satisfy his strawberry loving nature. At least until a week ago when the joint had to close down due to redecorations; They wanted to make it hip and new for the millennials. 

Spencer was left with no strawberry milkshake and only had his strawberries to munch on. Though good, they were nothing compared to the milkshake. Even worse was they were the only ones close by that did milkshakes. How long it would take for the restaurant to be done and open is anyone’s guess.

In the meantime Waverly was trying her best to make the milkshake just as good as the restaurants. A mere identical drink for Spencer to enjoy. She had chopped up the strawberries with Vine having to put the milk jug over by the blender on the other side of the counter. It was heavy for a kit like him, but he was still wanting to help out his mom anyway he can.

Waverly walked over to the blender and thanked her son for the help as she was getting ready to put the strawberries in. It was until Vine halted her and told her she was forgetting something important. One you would need to make milkshakes be nice and cold.

“The ice!” Waverly shouted as she walked over to the fridge and opened the freezer drawer. With a cup full of ice cubes she closed the freezer door and went back to the blender and poured the ice in first. 

The sweet chopped red fruit was the next thing to go in the glass blender. After all the sliced and leaf plucked strawberries were added in, the final ingredient to make a milkshake. The milk was poured in with the right measurement. She didn’t want it to be too milky or too soft. She wanted the right amount to create the similar frozen drink Spencer adored.

So far it all seemed good and ready to go. As Waverly was getting the lid on tightly, Vine looked at the blender and noticed something off. “Uhh...mom?”

“Yes sweetie?” She said as she looked at him.

“Is that the same blender that is nothing but trouble for you?” Waverly had moments of fighting with this blender. Sometimes it worked. Sometimes it didn’t. Most of the time the lid comes off and food and liquid would gush out to create a mess. You could say that it was nothing but a monster towards her.

She still refused to let this thing beat her. “I am sure with some harsh family friendly swearing and a slap or two it will work just fine.”

Vine agreed and letted his mother move on to do what she was wanting to try. Waverly placed the lid tightly on the top of the blender and placed her hand on it to prevent it from coming off. She knew once this thing started it was going to go crazy. She was ready for it to begin.

She pressed the fast blend button and in a blink of an eye the machine started and the spinning blades began to crush and cut up the ice cubes.

She held on as her son watched with a tray to try to cover himself in case the blender exploded. Waverly was holding onto the lid with all her might as the ice cubes and strawberries were trying to escape to cause a mess. She refused to clean any more messes today so she pressed her hand with more pressure to hold the lid in place.

Over the course of a minute the sound of crushing ice was gone and only the sounds of the spinning blades revving were made in the kitchen. The mixture of white and red was now a fine bubblegum pink. After thirty more seconds, Waverly turned off the blender and got to move her arm so it wouldn’t stiffen in place for keeping the lid closed for so long.

Waverly and Vine looked at the blender. It didn’t explode. No wires came out. It didn’t turn into some B-Rated Horror movie monster. It just went fine with some hassle. It was a victory in the heart of Waverly who raised her arms up and screamed victoriously. She outbeated the blender and was ready to give her husband the best and sweetest strawberry milkshake just exactly like the restaurants. 

Vine looked at it and was tempted to try. He knew well what his dad’s milkshake tasted like and was well aware of the right amount of flavours in the milkshake. Waverly knew too of what the milkshake tasted like so she went over to the drawer close to her and pulled out two cups. She placed them both down close to the blender and pulled the glass blender out of the machine. There she started to pour the pink thick liquid into the cups til they were half-full.

Waverly gave one to her son and she took the other. At the same time they putted their lips on the plastic cups and began to taste the homemade milkshake. From there it was surprisingly good. The rich milk and strawberries blended perfectly. It was cold but refreshing as ever. It was pretty thick for a regular milkshake so it passed with flying colors on that end.

They put the cups down on the counter and Vine was able to make a verdict. “Well...I say it is very close to the milkshake dad usually gets.”

Waverly agreed with him. It actually was close to it. Almost identical. She felt her tail wag of excitement at how amazing she did the task so well. She could just scream of joy from it.

“Finally got this stupid blender to work for me well for once. Your father is going to love it when he gets back.” She placed her hand unknowingly by the blender’s stand; with her pinkie having to be placed right on the slow button without her knowledge.

Before Vine would react and try to get his mom to not push the button, it was too late for both of them to move fast. The blender started and the liquid inside was splashed and gushed out of the glass. The tall and small mammals were getting splashed by the cold drink as Waverly was quick to try to turn it off after three attempts had failed to do so. The fourth stopping the mess from being made more. 

Vine and Waverly looked at each other as they were covered in the milkshake. They knew for a fact they were going to smell like strawberries for a good couple of hours or at least a day even with a shower. Waverly wiped most of her face while the bat-eared fox mixed hybrid kit was doing the same to his own. It went from bad to worse as they heard a door open and close quickly.

“GUYS! I FOUND OUT THEY WILL OPEN UP THE JOINT NEXT WEEK!” It was Spencer who came in with his jacket and pants with a big smile on his face. He got to hear the best news ever and he had to rush home and tell his family that. When he got to see them clearly, he saw the chaotic mess that was made. “What...what happened?”

Waverly felt embarrassed from what happened. A simple mistake on her part created this and ruined a special drink that she made for her loving husband. She swallowed the guilt and had to come clean. “So...I was trying to recreate your favorite strawberry milkshake. It was going so well and it tasted almost like it but then my stupid finger pressed the button and I forgot to put the lid on the blender…”

She crossed her arms and apologized for having to ruin his drink. She felt awful that it happened. She was going to impress him and yet ruined his drink and most probably his day since that was going to be his special reward. Now all she wanted to do was be sad and be alone with nothing but guilt to keep her company. 

Spencer walked over and was sure to not step on the mess made on the floor as he went over to his wife. He placed a finger on her forehead and scooped up some of the milkshake she didn’t get off her face and licked it. He nodded his head and smiled. 

“Honestly, this is pretty good. It’s very close to how they make it. They just had a bit more strawberries and had a teeny bit more milk in it to give it that taste.” Spencer’s words stunned Waverly and Vine as he looked over to the two in confusion. “What?”

“How you know so much about strawberries scares me to death dad.” Said Vine as he was looking for a hand towel to use.

“I guess I am lucky with it. Maybe just lucky in general since I got the best wife and kid and turtle ever.” Spencer held his wife close and didn’t care if his fur and his clothes was going to be a stick strawberry scented stain for a while. 

Waverly was again stunned by her husband. “You’re not upset that I ruined your drink?”

“Of course not Wavey.” Spencer cooed softly towards her as he said her nickname. “You always make my day. No matter what happens, I always still and always will love whatever you give or try to give me. You’re my special mammal of all time.”

Waverly would wag her tail immediately if it wasn’t for the fact that milkshake was on her big fluffy fox tail and she didn’t want to make a bigger mess to clean up. Waverly was on the verge of purring from how sweet Spencer was being towards her despite her ruining his favorite milkshake. She was so happy with him she could kiss him right now, but the mess had to be taken care off first before her fur and floor would be sticky as gum.

“Lemme go wash off first and I will try to do it again.” She looked at the blender with hatred in her eyes. “I will go round two on your a-”

“Noo swearing!” Vine pointed out as he wanted everyone to follow the rules.

“Yeah true...I call going first to take the shower!” Waverly rushed over with Vine gasping at his mother wanting to be the first.

“Hey! I am your child and you always put your children first!” Vine runs to try to make it to the bathroom before his mother could steal it from him.

All the while Spencer was left by himself. Looking down at the mess and the two cups that were left untouched by the explosive milkshake incident caused by the blender. He took one of the cups and had a drink of it. He sighed and looked at the blender with a smile on his face.

“Maybe tomorrow I’ll try to get a new blender for Waverly. She deserves everything for being the best wife ever.” He was talking himself as he took another sip. “Plus you have caused trouble for my wife and son for far too long. You must be banished for being so evil.”

“Dad, why are you talking to yourself and drinking mom’s cup?” Vine stood beside him as he clearly didn’t make it to the bathroom and thus decided to come back and see if he could help clean up the mess with his father.

“No clue son...no clue.” Spencer takes a sip and sighs. “You’ll get to that stage when you get into being my age.”

“Ok dad.”


End file.
